Kau Tak Akan Terganti
by HakuneAn
Summary: Mungkin kau sudah pergi, mungkin kau sudah tiada, namun cintaku padamu tetaplah sama seperti dulu. A SebaCiel one-shot, AU.


**HAII~ Ini fic pertama author yang berbahasa Indonesia. Awalnya sempet ragu sih, soalnya pilihan katanya ga bagus-bagus amat. Tapi semoga kalian suka deh~**

**Enjoy!**

**Kuroshitsuji itu milik Yana Toboso seorang dan lagu 'Tak Akan Terganti' itu milik Marcell**

* * *

_Telah lama sendiri_

_Dalam langkah sepi_

Ciel menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dan mengela nafas kecil sambil ia melipat kedua tangan kecilnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru bagai batu safir itu melihat ke arah cakrawala dengan tatapan yang sendu. Dengan perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan dahinya di kaca jendela. Semua sunyi—sepi sekali, dan terasa dingin.

Mata Ciel seketika membulat ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dibelakangnya dan cepat-cepat menoleh. "Sebastian?!" Tanya pemuda itu dengan penuh harap.

Namun mata yang semula terbuka lebar dengan harapan ia akan melihat sosok tampan itu seketika dipenuhi kesedihan lagi dan berbalik menatap keluar jendela seperti yang ia lakukan tadi

_Tak pernah kukira bahwa akhirnya_

_Tiada dirimu di sisiku_

Tidak. Tidak ada lagi Sebastian. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan memberinya pelukan hangat, atau kecup manis di dahi. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan melindunginya dan menemaninya di malam suram. Sebastian sudah pergi.

Titik-titik air mata meluncur di kedua pipi Ciel. Di kamar yang awalnya sunyi senyap itu, mulai terdengar isak tangis menyakitkan. Kedua tangannya bergetar sambil ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap itu dapat menggantikan kehangatan yang biasa Sebastian beri.

Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja.

Ia butuh Sebastian. Sebastian yang biasa memeluknya ketika ia menangis. Sebastian yang merupakan orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan orang terakhir yang mengucapkan 'selamat malam'. Sebastian yang tulus mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Sebastian yang pergi untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan.

_Meski waktu datang dan berlalu sampai kau tiada bertahan_

_Semua tak 'kan mampu mengubahku_

Ciel ingat betul, ketika Elizabeth menyarankannya untuk menemukan orang lain sebagai pengganti Sebastian. Hati Ciel seakan diiris pelan-pelan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir temannya itu. Mengganti Sebastian dengan orang lain? Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, meski itu berarti ia akan hidup sendiri sampai ia berada di liang kubur.

_Hanyalah kau yang ada di relungku_

_Hanyalah dirimu mampu membuatku jatuh dan mencinta_

Kenangan indah mulai muncul di benak Ciel. Masih tergambar jelas di pikirannya ketika ia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Sebastian, dan hatinya seakan ingin melompat keluar saat lelaki tampan itu berkata 'ya'.

Ciel masih ingat ketika mereka kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Keduanya masih sama-sama canggung karena Ciel merupakan pacar pertama Sebastian dan begitu juga sebaliknya, tetapi kencan mereka berjalan dengan mulus.

Memang terkadang Sebastian suka menjahili dan menggodanya, tapi itu merupakan salah satu bukti bahwa Sebastian menyayanginya. Sebastian tidak pernah peduli pada masa lalunya yang kelam, atau mata kanannya yang setengah buta.

Sebastian selalu mencintainya apa adanya.

Tetapi, sayang, orang yang Ciel cintai sepenuh hati itu telah pergi.

Mobil yang Sebastian kendarai ditabrak oleh bus yang melaju kencang dari arah sebaliknya. Sebastian terpental keluar mobil dan Ciel terjepit di dalam mobil yang bagian depannya sudah terbakar. Namun Sebastian tidak hanya diam. Dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah mobilnya yang sudah menyerupai rongsokan itu. Ia masuk ke dalam dan berusaha untuk membebaskan Ciel. Sebastian berhasil melepaskan Ciel dari antara besi yang menjepitnya dan Ciel selamat dari maut, namun ia sendiri terlambat untuk keluar sebelum mobilnya meledak.

_Kau bukan hanya sekedar indah_

_Kau tak akan terganti_

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sebastian… Kau tak akan terganti oleh siapa pun di dunia ini." Ucap Ciel dengan lirih dan tersenyum pahit saat ia menoleh ke arah foto yang berdiri di meja belajar, foto Ciel dan Sebastian saat mereka merayakan tahun ketiga mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Tunggu aku di sana."

* * *

**Gimana? :DD semoga readers suka~**

**Monggo review nya, hehe**


End file.
